eragonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Khal
History Appearance Child As a child, Khal was said to resemble much of his mother Nasuada. As his mother came from the Wandering Tribes, his most noticeable trait was his dark skin though Angela describing it as a more russet color. His face is framed by locks of jet black hair. His eyes- his most noticeable distinct feature- are an intense brown with a circle of gold surrounding the pupils. After toucing Raugmar, Khal gained a Gedwëy ignasia on the palm of his right hand though his is unique; instead of appearing as a silver diffused spiral oval, it appears as a spiral-shaped scar resembling a stylized "e" placed on the proximal of the thing. Young Adult As the years have passed by, Khal's appearance has changed considerably from that of a boy into a strikingly handsome young man with a strong title for his looks. During his time training, Alexander has gained a more solid build with a lean yet muscular body and broad shoulders in place of the lanky build he had as a child. Upon seeing her son again, Nasuada had commented that Khal has started bearing himself with great dignity that gave him an intense, commanding air difficult for others to ignore. She also noted that his voice had become strong and confident. He is clean-shaven with features that are described as being strong and warm with a strong jawline. Khal's hair has also been cut short due to him finding long hair to be a pain to take care of. He has grown considerably taller as he stands at 6'0" Apparel During his time in Ilirea, Khal The Evenstar is a white gem set on a silver eagle-shaped necklace/brooch. It was given to Khal by Arwen as a sign of her love for him Personality Khal initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others, something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Khal is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Khal is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. This is shown when he refuses to be intimidated by anyone or anything. Khal has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable. Despite this, however, he doesn't enjoy fighting for no reason and when he finds it to be completely unnecessary; due to this, he typically tries to talk his way out of trouble and conflict first as well as even using his appearance to either threaten or scare off others. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Khal has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why those who know him on a personal level like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Abilities, Powers and Possessions General Abilities Combat Prowess: * Swordsmanship: Khal is a naturally talented swordsman, advancing quickly in a short period of time and able to hold his own against far more experienced opponents. Unlike other fighters who commonly fight with either a sword and shield or just a sword, he commonly uses two swords at once. Combined with his enhanced prowess, he can beat any human or dwarf warrior along with many elves though he is able to be outmatched by those with greater skill * Unarmed Combat: When it comes to physical combat, Khal is considered to a natural as he is capable of defeating multiple opponents with ease and is able to hold his own against more experienced fighters albeit with noticeable difficulty Enhanced Physical Prowess: Despite being only human, Khal's physical capabilities are greater then that of any human, dwarf and many elves though this isn't natural. Instead, it was caused through magical means as the magic that caused Murtagh's own physical capabilities to be increased ended up affecting Khal while Nasuada was pregnant with the latter. * Strength: * Speed and Stamina: * Durability and Endurance: * Agility and Reflexes: * Senses: Willpower: Politics: Animal Communication: Multilingual: Powers Magic: As the grandson of Morzan and the son of Murtagh, Khal is an incredibly powerful magicser andce has proven multiple times to be one of the most powful Dragonon Riders in term ofagicxy. This was evident event a youngergey. Before becoming a Rider, Khal was considered to be a strong magic user in his own right and naturally gifted. Once Raugmar hatched for him, Khal became even more powerful to the point that upon mastering his powers and abilities he could become one of the most powerful beings alive As the son of Murtagh who has been described as being one of the most powerful magicians who ever lived matched only by Arya, the Eldunarí from Vroengard and seconded to Eragon, Khal is considered to be a very powerful and potent magic user despite his young age. He is able to cast simple spells without tiring while. As a dragon rider, he is able to draw on Raugmars strength to cast more powerful spells outside the limits of most normal magicians though is still powerful even without the help of his dragon. Due to using magic even before he became a rider, Khal is able to channel his power through both of his hands with much more ease then riders who weren't able to use magic before becoming rider though doing so through his Gedwëy ignasia is easier. However he is still subjected to the rules of magic whenever he uses his powers and is able to be outmatched by more skilled spell casters. Khal's magic is crimson with a red tint * Skulblakas ven: * Thrysta Vendrin: * Used to pull or push an enemy * Scarina: Mental Shield: Khal's mind is thoroughly shielded from mental attacks and well protected as a result of having been trained since he was little. When joined with Raugmar, his minds are increased to the point that very little people can hope to enter his mind much less break through his defenses. Mental Communication: Khal is adept at mentally communicating with others as he is able to do so with multiple at once and can do so at a considerably large distance. However, he tends to only communicate with a few people and mainly do so with Raugmar due to him finding it to be more comfortable and/or natural. Thought Reading: Possessions Armor * Weapons Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Enemies Titles * Prince- * Young/Brave/Reckless/Foolish One- Similar with Saphira and Eragon, Raugmar usually called him young one either to comfort him or whenever the two were alone. However, he would sometimes call him brave, reckless and/or foolish one depending on the situation Quotes Trivia Gallery Murtagh-scar.jpg|Khal´s scar Images.jpeg|Khal´s Gedwëy ignasia Maxresdefault.jpg|Khal's armor Category:Characters